Tension (Book 1)
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: When saved by a Xenomorph, Mark has some doubts as to trust her, but as the two get to know one another, they fall in love, but not everyone is happy about their relationship. Now a Trilogy! Rated M for some Gore, Sex and Language. This is also critically acclaimed and considered my masterpiece! (Complete)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Ally

**This is my first Alien Fanfiction and it is going to have Lemon much, much later. This is a character driven story of two separate individuals who find each other and eventually fall in love. This will be a lemon between a male human and a female Xenomorph. If that sort of thing turns you off then why are you browsing this search feature? (M rated romance Alien/xenomorph and Human) Anyway because this is character driven, I will warn you that this will move slowly. Don't flame me yet, it will have plenty of action to make up for it. **

**A little while later you will meet a character or characters I haven't decided which, from the fanfic Guardian by IluthraDanar one of the characters shows up to help Stalker with her "feelings" for Mark. I will say this now I DO NOT OWN THEM. I wish I did but I can't come up with that good a story with characters that good. Many of you might notice slight similarities between this and that one. I had this idea long before I read it; it was only afterward that I realized that it will be alike. Please know that I asked permission to use them and added a unique twist that references my all-time favorite book series to get the two characters to meet each other. This, when the time comes will have spoilers for that fanfic. Now with this long ass introduction out of the way, let us journey to the world of love in an unexpected place. Bold lettering is telepathy. Though Mark doesn't know that yet. **

Chapter One: An Unexpected Ally

Mark ran. He ran very quickly hoping to lose the tail that he knew was close behind him. He dreaded what they would do to him if they caught up to him but refrained from thinking of those thoughts. Still he couldn't help looking over his shoulder as if the thought alone would summon them. He hated being this jumpy but he couldn't help it. He knew without a doubt that he was the lone survivor, the one that got away so to speak.

He could hear the distant noise of claws clicking and his paranoia was confirmed. He hated being right. Soon he came to a fork in the road and he hesitated only briefly before going down the right path. He had no idea where this path would take him but there was only one way to find out and that was to see where it would take him. He only hoped that the aliens wouldn't be smart and lie in wait for him.

Soon the worst possible thing could happen and that was a dead end. In this case it was true. He was dead and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But as he frantically tried to look for anything he realized that there was a body of a dead alien lying stomach split open vertically from crotch to face. It looked like the alien had shed its skin and wondered off.

The sound of claws soon drew nearer and panicking slightly he looked at the remains. It went against everything he was told not to do with a dead body but this was an emergency and sometimes things had to be done to survive. He tentatively walked over to the body which surprisingly didn't smell bad which was good and picking it up began to put it on much like you would put on a jacket.

It surprisingly fit very well and he wondered if it would work. No he had to stop thinking so negatively and for once in his life think positive. But things had always been so hard and now with the recent alien population he had to think of a way to get off this damn ship but one thing at a time. He again hoped to god that he would pass for one of them. He didn't think that with a gaping slit in the creatures stomach would pass but he hoped that these creatures were stupid.

They took their time maybe hoping to torture the prey that they thought they had cornered. God they were sick creatures to do this to him. A sense of calm came over him as if resigned to what was surely going to happen to him and finally the sound grew closer and closer until finally they arrived. They seemed to be confused that one of their own was here and not the human prey. But they accepted that fact with resignation. Mother had ordered them to find and take any human or other survivors for the cleansing ritual. (**A.N. I couldn't resist this XD)**

But here was another Zen staring back at them. He looked to be hurt though. **What the hell? Where the hell did you come from? We were chasing some human and now you show up. Did you see where he happened to go?** Unfortunately for Mark there was nothing for him to do except wait for them to either take him or kill him, whichever one they wanted to do.

Mark also had the nagging sensation that he could understand them. This was based on the fact that he heard something in his head but he had no idea why or how. They were starting to get impatient perhaps thinking that this Zen was slow or confused. They stepped closer and Mark fought to keep from running. He damn near did.

When they were a couple of inches away something happened that had even the aliens were confused. A gaping slit appeared on one of their chest spraying acid blood (Mark was wearing skin of theirs so all it did was hiss but did not burn) everywhere. The alien looked down and even Mark could see the surprise on its face. It hissed in pain as its life slipped out. Suddenly its neck spilt open and more blood sprayed out. Mark was confused and that was saying something.

Bodies don't just slash themselves to pieces unless they were committing suicide or something similar. Something strange was going on. After some more slashing and killing the two aliens lay dead but now Mark could see another Alien in front of him. Was it his imagination or was this one smaller. It was also purple with some red mixed in. **Don't you dare fucken ask anyway there should be more coming.** **I can't believe I did this.**

There was that voice again in his head. This one can turn invisible and had just saved his life and somehow seemed to know that he was not an alien. It turned towards him and he gasped. He couldn't tell if it was male or female but the alien in front of him was different somehow from the others. It hissed in annoyance but raised its claws in an unmistakable sign of peace/surrender. ** Look I am not going to hurt you. I just saved you and for your information I am a female but you probably can't hear me. **

Hissing in disappointment, she waited to see what the human she had saved was going to do. She could understand a little of human speech and what he said next stunned her. "Are you talking to me in my head? I don't see anyone else around here but I know without a doubt that I heard someone just now." Mark realized that the voice in his head sounded like a teenage girl but that couldn't be right. Aliens don't sound like anything, do they?

**Oh my fucken god, he heard me? Oh this is bad. Whoever you are, if you can hear this, we have to get out of here. We can talk later.** Deciding that he was not going crazy he ran up to her. Then wanting to try something he thought **can you hear my thoughts. **

**Oh this is really bad. He can hear and send thoughts just like one of the Zen. Yes I can hear your thoughts but only if you think them at me. But it is really bad that you can at all. **

Now Mark was confused. Deciding that the question could wait till later, he thought again. **You better not be leading me on. You have a lot of explaining to do. How can you turn invisible and….** Before Mark could finish that last question something terrible occurred, five aliens or Zen appeared seemingly from nowhere and surrounded the pair. They were trapped with nowhere to go.

**Ohh cliffhanger and at such a bad time too. I tried to make this as original as possible. Everything will be explained (or will it?) next chapter. Sorry for ending it here but I want/need reviews. I want at least one review before I update. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. There is a reason he doesn't take the skin off revealed next chapter.**

**Words of interest: (one) **

**Zen: What the "aliens" call each other**

** Looking over this it doesnt look that good. I want to emulate other authors by writing the same length as them. My mom says I have talent but that is bull. There are so many better writers on this site**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker

**Contains Alien violence but it is mild for an M. () is thought but not spoken**

Chapter Two: Stalker

Mark blanched at the sight of the aliens or what had his companion called them again? He had forgotten so quickly too. He looked over to his savior and was surprised to see her appearing calm, though all of them looked so much alike, he was glad that she was at least she was differently colored.

She was furious at the intrusion of her brethren. When she had followed the human trying to see how he would react when cornered by the other Zen. She was surprised by what he did. He had hidden in the skin of a dead body. To make matters more interesting her brothers and sisters in name only (she detested all the senseless killing to unarmed humans. At least fight something that has a chance at fighting back) believed his little disguise.

She should have let them inspect him, but she couldn't for some unknown reason deep in her hearts (Zen have multiple hearts so to speak) that said that this human was different from all the others. So she made her decision and killed her brothers. She was surely labeled a traitor to her kind but she didn't care. This human was resourceful when so many of his kind would have begged or pleaded to be spared.

**Stalker* hand over the human and MOTHER* will forgive the unforgiveable sin of killing your family. **

**Go suck it you motherfucker,**

**If that is how you feel then you will die along with your friend. We were ordered to bring ALL survivors for the cocooning and yet you let him live, WHY**

Yes why had she saved him when she should have cared more for her species revival? She had the unexplainable urge to save him when he used the environment around him instead of whimpering like a motherless hatchling.

She couldn't quite put claw on it but there was something endearing about him that caused her to abandon everything that she knew to try to protect him. Hoping he would understand before she 'blocked him' she sent this. ** I can handle them but I need your cooperation on this and that means making it look like I am going to give you to them. I won't though. Now play along. **Mark was thankful that she told him or he would freak out.

**Ok you win; I surely can't fight against all 5 of you. **While this was going on her tail which now that Mark got a good look at was long even for a Zen started twitching violently. He found himself using the term for them even without knowing it. He still had on the skin and had to itch at a spot really badly. Even though Stalker as he had picked up 'blocked' him, he could still hear what she was saying and he dared not think her thoughts. They were garbled but he could pick up traces. She was curious at something he was able to do.

He couldn't' 'hear' exactly what it was but it was still nerve wracking to have to hear what she was thinking.

**Better yet how about you kill it right in front of us to prove your loyalty to MOTHER. **

Now is when Mark freaked. Was she going to kill him? Alien emotions were hard to read ordinarily but for some reason hers were easy. Mark again wondered why he was able to read her after first meeting her.

**I guess that is no problem. Can I face him please? **

**Going for the instant kill huh, you may. But do it quickly **

She faced him and he could have sworn she gave a devilish grin and seemed to wink. He didn't know how he knew that is what it was but he did and accepted it with little questioning. Without any warning her tail shot out and before the Zen had time to think, her exceedingly sharp tail decapitated him. Acid Blood sprayed everywhere making Mark thankful he had the skin on. The other aliens just started at their fallen friend and they were quickly dwelt with.

She turned around and shuddered a little. **I hate killing senselessly but…..** She stopped her eyes made contact with Mark. **Now before I take you to a safe place will you tell me your name? **Mark stared at her and for some reason he felt himself blushing and he prayed that he would remember the correct name. **Mark. I have no last name as I never really fit in with the families I was with. I won't bore you with the details. Yours? **

**My real name is impossible for humans to pronounce but please call me Stalker as I stalk the corridors. I know what you're thinking and the answer is I didn't kill the people here. I am only here because... (Should I tell him the reason?) Well never mind. I am sure that there will be more of them. Mother* will be pissed that I killed her loyal subjects. **

**Okay but you owe me a lot of explanation about all of this. Why besides harvesting humans to… well I don't know why you do it.**

His telepathy was getting better almost like he was born with it, she thought. **Not here ok I promise I will answer your questions just not here. **

They began to walk and Mark had to jog to keep up. Noticing this she slowed considerably but was still going at a brisk pace. **Sorry but we need to find a safe place. Zen can be really quick if they want to be. Since I killed a lot of them to save you…. Well I am not mad it was worth it to see some excitement in my life. **

Mark sensed some history but decided to keep the question to himself for the time being. For a long while they walked on in comfortable (both of them were thinking about what just transpired) silence Stalker eventually led them to a surprisingly comfortable looking area the middle of what seemed to a normal corridor. As if guessing his thoughts she nudged him into it and thought. **This is where I go to escape the toils of trying to be 'proper.' **Again Mark could tell a story when he heard it but decided to wait.

He didn't want to piss off his rescuer and obviously a different one then the others. This one seemed to be a foul mouth but there was nothing in the world of bad words that could upset him. The room that he found himself (he started dozing) in was big and spacious. Empty and big but that did not take away from the general sense of peace that radiated from the walls. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was in the air that calmed him down.

**Ok Mark, what I have to tell you only I know. I don't know why I am telling you this except for the fact of nothing better to talk about. **

**I am a rare breed of Zen with the ability to turn invisible for short periods of time. Usually about 1 earth hour. Or hour is easier. Most of the elders of this particular hive don't know that I can do this because of the way I am colored. I am also small I am told but DON'T say that again or I will rip your fucken head off.**

**We are currently at a war with the Yaun a vicious breed of predator capable of going invisible but there equipment is inferior to mine **(A.N. I don't know how to say it that hers is better. If I said it in a way that means that theirs is better than PM me.)

**As for your ability to understand my thoughts. No human that I know of is capable of doing it. Only other Zen can do it and I heard rumors that the Yaun can do it too but in a more primal way. **

Mark realized that she was hiding something for deep in her mind he caught, **(I can't tell him the other reason because I can't believe it myself) **He decided to ignore it deciding that he can't know everything.

**If you don't mind can I hear about you? Why were you running besides the obvious? I find humans so fascinating and I would like to know more about the person I saved. Oh and I am sure it is safe for you to take off the skin. The Zen you met will believe anything in front of them even if it is ridiculous. **

Mark was relieved to get the skin off as it was rather hot in there. After removing the skin both parties did their versions of a blush. Under the skin, mark couldn't get a good look at her. He hated the turn his thoughts went but he couldn't help himself. The red and purple blended well together making her unlike any other Zen that he had seen. Almost attractive. Any other thoughts would get him into trouble.

Stalker on the other hand was far less easily able to hold onto her attraction. With him under the skin it was easy to pretend (futility) that he was another Zen. She hated that the person she would fall for would be short for their species as well. Her sex tingled and she fought violently to keep it hidden. Her blush rose and consisted of her turning a maroon color and noticing this both parties pretended not to notice that they were turned on.

As they fought to keep from ravaging each other Stalker got a good look at the person of interest that she was trying hard not to ravage. **(A.N. sorry for the repeated word. It's my favorite and I like using it. Also get ready for a bad description.)**

His hair was red which hung down giving him a Goth appearance. **(A.N. Think over the eyes) **His eyes were kind and also when she looked closer noticed a hidden pain in them. As if something bad happened in his past that he was trying hard not to remember. Being incredibly nosy had its downfalls. She controlled herself though. Anything else would be too much. She liked his appearance but knew that it wouldn't work. First she wasn't human and she knew the stance on 'bestiality' that his kind were so open about opposing.

Mark sighed when he managed to get himself under control. **You want to know how I came to be here. It involves my past (should I tell her THAT incident) and I don't like to share what happened to me but there is something about you that won't judge me for what happened even though now I know there is nothing I did wrong. If you are positive that you care enough to hear my boring life then I guess I can tell you. **

With that Mark began his story

**Words and phrases of interest:**

**Yuan: Predator in Zen **

**Stalker: Her Zen name is impossible to say in our tongue. So she insists on Stalker **

**MOTHER (capitalized): The queen! Mentioned as an honor or god **

**Mother (normal): sarcasm but still honorary **

Next chapter will contain a hard scene to deal with. It is slightly based on my time at camp. While some of it is true, some of it has been intensified. It will contain the brief molestation/rape scene that I mentioned in the summery. It is my way to vent over what happened. Also I don't know if this will get me in trouble or labeled a pervert but I like interspecies relationships (in fanfiction) more then I like same species relationships.

My view which I will never tell my mom is if it is sentient it can give consent. (In its own way) this chapter is a bit longer in length and the next chapter will probably be even longer. Any errors in the Alien franchise are mine and taken from the knowledge of other authors. Thanks for reviewing and I will see you here tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Part 1

**Contains dark themes this might be a dark chapter and focuses on Mark and the aliens. I know that in the movies this didn't happen but it focuses on his 'bond' with aliens. His powers didn't come into effect until much later (first two chapters) but this is the start. **

**This is before Mark meets the Zen so that is why there are normal names. Switches point of view just a warning so bear with me. **

Chapter 3: Camp Part 1

Mark was excited for the first time in his life or as excited as you can be when you are forced to go somewhere you don't want to go when you have better things to do. He was going to camp like it or not. The only thing he was looking forward to was the domesticated aliens (yes sometimes earth personally would domesticate the aliens that were sometimes captured and there was nothing better to do with them)

He hated with a passion that they treated them like shit. Humiliating them in cages for stupid people to laugh and poke at them. Oh they got their exercise but only for small periods of time. He seemed to get along well with them able to sense their happiness, even the wild ones that snuck out from the crews' ship to prey on easy targets, and ones that didn't fight back with those horrible weapons.

He was disliked instantly for his Goth-like appearance and teased because of his liking of aliens. To the rest of the world they could rot in hell for all they could care. The way that freaky kid would always spend so much time in the 'alien pit' was just unnatural. Add to that and their assumptions that he would fuck the aliens because they were assholes who were jealous of not getting any themselves.

Mark was especially fond of one Alien and her name was Stride. She was 'wild' but seemed to sense he would not hurt her even though she did not know how she knew this. Like he would later he just knew her name was Stride. (The just knowing thing)

The two seemed to hit it off right away though at first glance she had to 'pretend' to hate everyone. This was his plea to her or at least his mind sent that plea with his mind. He didn't seem to know he could speak with his mind; she just picked up on it. He told her that no one must know that they were friendly in 'that' way. Everyone would skin them alive if they found out. This caused her to immediately scratch and claw and bite (though it pained her to watch as he was forced away from her. They were friendly but it never got beyond simple acts of kindness. She was a wild killing machine and yet when he was nearby, her heart fluttered.

She was a rare yellow breed only one other 'strange' breed existed and that was a purple and red color that was capable of turning invisible. She heard about it because the queen (to hell with respect she wasn't little anymore. She can make her own damn decisions ) of her hive told about the two breeds that would change the world for the better with the help of one who could communicate with his mind (oddly specific at this point in the conversation as to what the gender would be. ) It sounded like a prophesy of some kind. Her hive had the ability to predict the future but the downfall is no one knew what the hell they predicted meant at all. Oddly she never was able to predict anything and got the enigmatic response to wait for the male who was kind to all of her species, and then when the time came she will know what to do, when she asked the elder of her hive what that meant. She got a blank stare in return.

She had no idea what it meant but it sounded important so she remembered it but nothing ever happened to shed light on the situation. But she was known for her patience even when she wanted to jump him and fuck his brains to mush until he begged her. But that was just her. Or so she thought. She hated being crude but she needed him like a drug.

For some time Mark and Stride continued their forbidden friendship until one day that would change both of them forever. It began as any other day with Mark arriving so they bask in each other's company. With her it was like a drug that she needed to survive. He was scratching her head in just the right way. Her head ridge was extra sensitive which allowed her to feel every square inch of where his hands traveled.

Soon she began to crave more and that was when the life altering events occurred. Her slit began to reveal itself and she blushed frantically thinking unsexy thoughts. But it was no good; his fingers were just too good. As if the gods hated her he opened his eyes (both of them had them closed) and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Stride?" Then he noticed her attraction and both parties blushed frantically. "Oh, that time of day is it." Though she couldn't actually hear his thoughts she just knew what he asked of her. It was part of the bond that they shared. Both of them knew what the other said or thought just on bond alone.

After five minutes of embarrassed torture he got up off his back and looked into her face. "I didn't know. I am sorry but if we were to engage in that, then there is a good chance we might be caught. I love you to pieces but I just can't risk capture for you. This camp/death camp if you ask me has a strict no fucking the alien rule that I don't want to risk breaking, then as if sensing her heart breaking leaned in and kissed her, not on the mouth but on her neck stroking her chest. She crooned in heartbroken pleasure before he broke apart.

What happened next was horrifying in its unexpected occurrence. "I thought you would be here and no doubt with one of those fucking creatures. Were you two together alone? Oh my fucking god, were you two doing it?" He knew that voice very well and it was the worst one to catch them here. Marvin.

He was always against what Mark did whether it was how he walked to how he talked, Marvin was always against what Mark did and the fact that he was here now proved that he was out to destroy him.

"No girl would ever want you so you head to another creature that is even uglier then you are. Well I am glad that I was able to stop this romance before it got out of hand. Now be a good boy and back the fuck away from this monstrosity." As this was going on Stride forgot about her attraction and because they were connected she heard what he said about her only human friend and she felt rage cloud her better judgment.

With blinding quickness that her kind was known for she was up and running towards Marvin. She was deaf to Mark's yells to stop. All she cared about was revenge for what this fuck of a waste of skin did to her beloved. Marvin grinned and reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a remote control. Holding it up he pointed it at an enraged Stride and pressed the switch. Instantly Stride fell to the ground, shrieking violently.

"You see this Mark; it is what all the staff gave us to prevent tragedies from occurring. I am so glad that I took mine with me when I followed you. When I saw you with this temperamental creature (here he kicked the still shrieking Stride violently in her stomach) I decided to see how it would turn out and when you were just lying together, I grew bored. But when you gave that fucker (another kick, this one worse than the other) a kiss I just had to stop you. We don't allow alien fuckers at this camp and since you are an alien fucker, you will be given to the proper authorities."

He went over to a trembling Mark and thinking of something kicked him violently in the face. Mark yelled as his nose broke blood spraying everywhere. "That is for every girl you can't have and this…." He kicked mark again in the crotch. Hard. "Is for being the dipshit that you are. Now come with me."

With that Mark was roughly dragged off leaving Stride alone in the mud.

(Present)

Mark stared at his hands wishing he could go on but he couldn't. What happened next, he had told no one. It caused him pain to even remember. Stalker was stunned. Even then he was connected to her species and with a yellow. She heard about their psychic powers and their world renowned powers of predicting the future. But how did she fit in this?

**So what happened, you can't leave it off like that** Mark stared at his hands. **I won't lie, I am not proud of what I did but I had to survive and that was the only way.** Sensing that something hard to think and talk about was coming, she did something that she knew she would regret later. She wrapped her claws around him in a hug and this seemed to work for Mark calmed down and told the rest of his story.

**Ok sorry to end it here but I wanted to capture the emotions. Plus I can't seem to write long chapters. Next chapter will have some intense emotional material including a very scary and intense rape attempt and very intense violence. This is going to be a LONG story not 10 or 20 chapters but maybe novel length if I can figure out how to keep it going. I kind of fell in love with my characters so I will be keeping it going. If you have any ideas for plot please PM me. Your ideas will be credited. I am very easy to please so don't worry about bad ideas being scrapped. I may not use your ideas but your ideas might spark my own. I will still credit you though for helping the story along. Please review and tell any thoughts or feelings you have. **


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Part 2

**This chapter will be extremely intense. It will not be for the faint of heart or mind.**

Chapter 5: Camp Part 2

Mark yelled loudly as he was dragged roughly by the hair all the way back to camp. He hated seeing Stride hurt, he didn't fear for himself, (he could care less) no instead all of his worry was directed at Stride. He did this to her, he had caused her pain. Hell he was probably going to get her killed. Her kind was misunderstood and all they were trying to do was survive themselves and now he was going to get her killed.

He deserved her hate not her love. He was talked to by Marvin a little but ignored him, too lost in his own misery to pay him much mind. Finally the long haul back came to an end and Marvin tossed him roughly into the middle of the floor. Only then did he look up. The entire staff was there as well as a few kids. Great just great, everyone who was ever mean to him in one place. Joy. He sat up and rubbed his head trying to get some of the feeling back in his scalp. Marvin wasn't gentle at all.

"Everyone I just found this, asshole with the enemy. He was with them and (shudders at this point) kisses them. We all know the rule that the higher ups have made saying that anyone who fucks an alien or is in the process of it, will be put to death for their sick tastes. If you are going to fuck something make sure its human or a robot is even okay just not…" (He can't go on, he is to disgusted)

The councilors talked for a while among themselves and Mark saw their faces and did not like the look of some of them. Finally after a long moment of bitter looks from Marvin, they seemed to have reached a consensus. "Marvin thanks for bringing this disgusting pig to us. Mark we have reached a decision that will help save your pathetic self from death. Would you like to hear it?"

No answer from Mark but the councilor seemed to take this as agreement then bitter hatred. "We agree that what you did is inexcusable and if you are willing to turn your back on your own kind then we give you a chance to make the right choice. Will you take it?" Mark glared at the councilor hoping he would fall down or explode.

"You have committed the ultimate sin of sex or thinking of sex with an inhuman freak that preys on us all. The fact that you don't know what that thing is capable of makes it even worse. So here is what I propose you do. You will hunt it and kill it. You will then tie any sick perverted thoughts that you may have and bring the creatures head hear and we will burn it."

Mark refused to go anywhere. His secret was out he might as well just refuse.

**Won't walk the Earth a specter**

**Won't hold my tongue from lashing out **

**This is my writ of honor **

The councilor gave a menacing grin and made a motion with his hands and in the next moment something heart stopping happened.

**Drawn by the blood that I have shed **

**The beasts will soon assemble **

**Their hearts don't beat desire **

**They pump violence and poison**

Stride was bought into the middle and tossed hog-tied with her sharp tail tied down. Mark was restrained when he attempted to go up to her. "I gave you a chance to mercy kill but now you leave us no choice. Hugh bring the ax."

Mark struggled harder than ever to get to Stride, who oddly wasn't freaking out. She knew her hormones would get her into trouble one day but she knew it wasn't the fault of the human that she had come to love that she was going to die. She lifted her head high catching his tear stained face.

One of the humans went inside to get the implement of death that she knew would end her life. She had to speak fast. Something was coming to her, something big and it concerned this human. She finally knew what everyone said by meeting this human. She was meant to die to bring life to the human.

Mark felt a presence against his mind and suddenly knew that he could 'hear' Stride.

**Little human who calls himself Mark listen to what I have to say. Thanks for being kind to a lost soul **(the person comes back carrying the implement. He walks slow) **what you don't know is soon to come to pass. Thorough loss comes redemption; hopelessness will lead to an ally. Through all this you have to stick with your ally. Even when it hurts. A terrible evil is coming one that will test your strength and perseverance in hopeless causes. You will have to ally yourself with everything you hold dear. Prejudice is your only enemy in the war. **

**I will always love you **(the human reached her and held the ax up high. Mark struggled harder against the arms holding him but it was no use) **Stop your struggling; I do not blame you for this. It is mine for allowing my hormones to get you into trouble. Farewell hatchling. **

Mark screamed as the ax swung down cutting clean into her neck. Her head dropped to the ground spraying acid blood everywhere. This missed the humans and mark completely. He sunk to his knees and this time they let him fall. He sunk into the feeble position crying still reeling over what he had heard. He had been called a hatchling. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not but it sounded like a term of endearment.

**Flesh opens up, bloods retreating **

**Flesh opens up, bloods retreating **

**Death's embracing, all is ending **

**Death's embracing, all is ending **

He was a wreck losing the only thing that he cared about. His heart felt like it was stabbed with ice and he wondered if he would ever meet someone like Stride. He felt several kicks and some even spit on him but he didn't feel it. Didn't hear the curses as they were thrown in his direction. He wanted death but when he just sat there and took it, he knew that they wouldn't kill him. Death was supposed to be a punishment not a mercy.

He felt himself hauled roughly to his feet and he stared at everyone with absolute hatred.

"For your crimes against humanity by deeming it more important to fuck beasts, you will be sent to space. To one of the fucker's hive to be killed or fucked I will let you decide. Earth does not hold any place for people who consort to bestiality to get there sex on. Stick with human women, robots and your hand. Get this fucker away from me." This last bit was sent to those around the area. Well at least he would leave camp.

He stared at Stride's body as he was led past and his heart broke for the 4th time over. Would he love again? What was to be his fate in space?

**Time will not heal all of your pain **

**I cannot wait for it all to come crashing **

**Down **

(Present Day)

Mark finished his tale with tears in his eyes. Stalker was stunned but in more ways than none. He had loved a sister. She was heartbroken that such a rare breed was dead but he had loved a sister. There was still hope. She felt like such a prude for feeling that there was a chance. She wrapped her tail around him gently and squeezed lightly. He smiled and that sent something deep, deep inside her roaring for sex but now was not the time.

But these feelings were more important than her sex drive. And for a human at that. It was unheard of for her kind. She would have to ask someone for help.

Suddenly with dawning horror she saw something that shocked her shitless. A queen falling on top of an android (she knew it was an android because of the shared memories of all around the queen) with a bomb that was capable of destroying everything around them. A human was there. A human! With her kind! She knew this was not part of her hive the Zen but still if a human was there maybe she could ask her (it was definitely female) for help.

Making a bold decision right then and there to get help with her lust towards Mark. The big problem is how to get there without Mark or if it was with Mark how to 'block' him from her mind for that long.

**Sorry about the intense tragedy Anyway in case you don't know the 'premonition' that Stalker has is part of the Guardian fanfic. And the slight reference is to the Dragonriders of Pern series particular when a dragon dies they all feel it. Anyway this is nowhere near done. But I am starting to run out of ideas to keep it as fresh an original. **

**I still feel there is more to tell with this story. Have you ever felt like this. Either in a review or pm please tell me of your ideas. Glad so many people like this. Song is Shogun by Trivium. Much as I would like the publicity I don't own it. So get that out of your head :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

**Not this chapter but the next will have lemon in it, but with a twist, there will be outrageous and totally impossible things happening. It will be funny, dirty, and sweet. But this is character driven so not much plot less sex. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but as a horror where these two characters have to survive a plot from hell. It might be a final destination fic but don't worry it will end much much much happier than the moves did. Though that is if I can think of a good plot so don't put that on your calendar. Also the character that appears in this is owned by IluthraDanar and is from the fanfic, The Guardian, just a really good fanfic that you may want to check out. This is going to be short so just a heads up. It is something that I wanted to do after reading the Guardian. I loved it to pieces and wanted to bring them together for some talk about human/Zen relationships. This wasn't really a part of the story but as something as I wanted to add. It will be shorter than the others in this so far. So please deal with me. The sex will be worth the wait I promise. **

Chapter 5: Advice

**I need to do something, Mark it won't be more than a few minutes. Can I trust you will find something to amuse yourself with? **She hated to leave him but she had to find the human that was with her kind and not being ripped to pieces. Was it possible that there were more and more humans coming to the side of fucking the aliens? She sure hoped so.

She walked down the corridor hoping that none of her kind was waiting in ambush for her, but to her surprise the hallways were clear. Wondering if they had really gotten away she thought that maybe she should try to introduce Mark to MOTHER, that way they can be together uninterrupted. **What is it you want to speak to my human about young hatchling? **She resented being called a hatchling but this was a voice she did not know, someone not from the Zen.

**To whom am I speaking? **She tried to be as polite as possible after the hatchling remark but it was hard.

**Sul'ss, Annalise's h'sta-ess. I was the one who sent out the message to all ****So'reth'esst in the area and nearby that our beloved queen is no more. The only reason that I am talking to you is because I put a tracer on Annalise that will alert me whenever someone wants her or has spoken about her with or without using her name. It keeps me and her informed. You seemed to not have hostile intentions so what is your intention. **

Stalker stared into space for a while. She had no idea what any of those meant but she had nothing better to do and she needed Mark badly but needed advice on how best to proceed. **My name is Stalker of the Zen. **She heard amused tittering. **You have been dallying with a human to use you human name. What is your Zen name? **

She fucken hated the Zen version. ** Uh, I don't have one. **Hope that worked she thought. More amused tittering. **Come on is that the best you can do. We are connected mind to mind and you expect me to believe that? Come on if you want to meet Annalise you will have to tell me what your full name is? ** She sensed that he was more amused than actually angry but she needed advice.

**Fine, it's **(A.N. Don't bother trying to pronounce this. You might hurt yourself) **Stalkilainiaporaitoria III. Happy, it makes me sound old. And as you say I am nothing but a hatchling. **There was a pause and then Sul'ss gave her directions for he heard of the Zen and how to get to where they were from where Stalker was.

Soon she found herself at the 'lobby' so to speak and she found herself suddenly nervous. Was she really going to fuck Mark after he had lost Stride? Why was she even attracted to a human anyway. She should have killed him but for some reason didn't.

Without warning, (what had Sul'ss called them a So'reth'esst appeared in front of her. So lost was she in her sexy thoughts that she had failed to notice that he appeared in front of her while she was lost in happy land.

**Don't fucken do that, you scared the shit out me. **An amused look came onto his face and she suddenly had the feeling that he did it on purpose.

**Anyway Stalker will you come with me, she is tired she just gave birth to another litter but she agreed when she looked through your mind. So how is your human friend? I am so glad that more of these relationships are occurring. **

Stalker at first was a little irritated at having her mind invaded but forgave him. **He is fine, his name is Mark and I fell in love with him for his resourcefulness. A couple of my kind was chasing him and instead of begging them to be spared, he hid in the body of our kind. It fooled them and even I don't know why or how. **

**I want advice on how to advance our relationship and since you are mated with a human I was hoping that you could give me advice. By the way my breed, I don't know the name but purple/red colors can turn invisible, is there anything that you can tell me? **

Sul'ss for that that was who it was obviously was thought for a moment and stopped. She stopped too but for a completely different reason. This all occurred before they had stepped through the door.

**I won't lie to you young one, the path of love can and will be hard. Annalise thought that I could help you more then she could. I am sorry that I had you come all way here but we needed to know if you were serious in your affections. **

**All I can say for sure is knowing the one you love can be destiny or we can know ahead of time who are mates will be. You seem to reliable can you keep a secret. Annalise mentioned something called a blowjob that one of the solders tried to get her to do with him. I don't know much of what it is but I heard from the other humans that visit that is extremely pleasurable to the male. If you want to blow his mind try that. **

She was disappointed, yes but the exercise allowed her to think. She had no idea what a blowjob was but anything to please Mark. She wasn't going to flat out ask him what it was but wait until he said his feelings first and there was only one way to find out how. Spying!

**Thank you Sul'ss for everything, tell Annalise that you helped just as well as she could perhaps better, but I have to go back to Mark now. I hope he says yes. **

With that out of the way this chapter was longer than expected but the next chapter will contain the graphic sex scene. How will Mark react? Will he say yes? The next chapter is a crack chapter as it is extremely funny and makes fun of the smut genre. While at the same time is smut. A bit of an update on the final destination fic I mentioned earlier. I decided to do it but with a unique twist to make it original. Stalker and Mark won't be the either of the characters that have the 'premonition'.

I hated the fact that every movie ended on a downer. So how will I pull it off? Well stick to the end review constantly and maybe just maybe I will put it as a bonus feature at the very end as a trailer. You have to review constantly though. Has anybody actually listened and attempted to pronounce Stalker's real name. Nice treat for all you reviewers for proving me wrong about my writing ability.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings are Explored

**Ok the moment you have all been waiting for. This chapter will be extremely bizarre. If you don't know by now that is a romance between an Alien/Human then you were misinformed. Contains ****cunnilingus (female oral) oral (male version) intense fingering ( you will know what I mean) and a sensual massage. If you don't want to see these characters humiliating themselves or engage in activities of a questionable nature please turn back now. This chapter will be very funny making fun of the smut genre. Most of the stereotypes in smut are here and made fun of. The ones I know or catch anyway. Some of the plot idea came from MarkDr so thank him for the idea. Mark you are exempt from this but see if you can guess which ideas were his. **

Chapter 6: Feelings are explored

Mark sat alone (or so he thought) waiting for Stalker to come back from whatever it was she was doing. Now that he was alone he had time to think about her, Stride, and his goals. Something he had never wanted to do up till now. Having absolutely nothing to do at all he decided to focus on the first point. Stalker was in many ways just like Stride.

She had saved him from her own kind at the risk of being an outcast. She was pretty (aw who was he kidding she was fucken gorgeous) for a Zen. He had fallen in love all over again after having his heart broken by Stride's death. Was it right to screw the next thing that came along that looked gorgeous. "I don't think so. How I feel about her?" Unbeknownst to Mark, Stalker had arrived quickly back and was listening in on his thoughts (she could do that with her bond with him among other things) and when she heard this latest thing she stopped and thought

**(Yes Mark, how do you of me?) **She decided to wait and see where his thoughts would take him and reveal herself at the right time. Unbeknownst to even her, it turned her on to watch all this and her slit began to slowly reveal itself.

"Stalker in many ways, many people would be grossed out by our relationship. Earth has taken a harsh criticism of what we have. **(oh my god, he is rehearsing a speech. Jesus what the fuck is wrong with me)** I don't know the real reason you saved me but I thank you. You are special and have a heart of gold, but it would never work **(What! How dare you toy with my emotions. We will see if I can't make it work) **I am too much of a pussy to work up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend."** (Oh, that's different. If only he knew how much that turns me on more about him) **

Her slit was beginning to grow moist at the thought. She was still unaware of all this though. "Stalker you mean so much to me that it would kill me if something happened to you. It was already a bitch to lose Stride, but if something were to happen to you I would have nothing good about my life to keep me going. **(He loves me! Oh my fucken god he really likes me.) **This was too much for her raging hormones and she released her scent dripping onto the floor.

Mark smelled it almost immediately and turned to look at her, though he couldn't actually see her, he could definitely see the puddle marking her spot. This finally caused her to look down **Mother Fucker I got turned on. Shit on bricks.** Mark grinned not freaked out since his speech went heard he didn't feel embarrassment. Plus she had unknowingly helped him

**I see the ghosts in this place are turned on frequently. You might as well come out though I say you already did. **Stalker hesitantly became visible as she stared into his eyes. **You heard everything **She nodded still not looking in his eyes. She was surely going to get an earful for eavesdropping on his private thoughts.

**Good **Her head shot up with a quick jerk so hard that it creaked. He was laughing damn him. **I was looking for a reason to ask you for a while and probably would have chickened out before I told you and you were in the room all along so now I don't have to embarrass myself. **She cursed her stupidity.

But when she looked away she suddenly felt dejected. Noticing this Mark's grin quickly faded and he went up to her. **Hey I was kidding, people who are in love do it. I thought I would mess with you for spying on me in my personal moment. Think of it as a sort of revenge for spying on my personal moment. **

They stared awkwardly at one another for several moments before Mark decided to say something to break the awkward silence. **I did mean everything I said, I really would be lost if anything were to happen to you. **He leaned closer, and she had to fight to keep from molesting him. Finally seeing her fight her urges he grinned and started pushing her downwards. **Stop fighting here, if you want to jump me I complet…. **She squealed in happiness as she roared in sudden triumph.

Mark was forced down and went with minimal complaint. **Now that I have you where I want you what should I do to you. **Mark shrugged when she looked at him. Realizing that she was serious when she didn't respond, he suddenly got nervous. **Haven't you ever had sex before? **She shook her head. Then her eyes lit up.** Well I heard from Sul'ss that a blowjob would blow your mind. But I don't know what that is. **She stopped when she saw Mark suddenly get embarrassed.

He turned violently red and suddenly refused to look at her. **Mark your blushing, why are you blushing. ** Still he refused to look at her. **I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing for me.**

She gave him a look that he knew would be trouble. She then slowly glanced down towards his pants. **Those pants must be getting pretty tight you should take them off. **Her tail whipped out from the heavens and before Mark could even scream she slashed carefully (or else she couldn't do what she was planning. She had no idea what she was planning but she hoped that Mark would like what she was planning. But before she could she was batted not roughly but enough to deter her.

**You really want to know, I am not such a big catch. There are thousands of better 'equipped' people then me. Why the fuck did you have to choose someone who is small. **He glared at a spot on the wall as if that one spot was in charge of all the world's problems. Stalker calmed down slightly after seeing that he was upset.

**Mark I…. ** But Mark interrupted her. **I love you dearly but I can't deal with those jaws of yours. You would bite off my dick and then where would I be. ** She shut him up with a claw to the lips. **First of all, I love you for who you are not how big your tool is. Though I haven't had sex I had a lifetime of watching I mean of observing various Zen mating, I think the same goes for humans. I don't think you eat each other during it but I think that the act itself is the same. As you can tell during my accident earlier, we are often open about our sexuality. I wasn't aware but if we like someone we just go up to them, and say "hey want to fuck" and the partner usually says yes or no depending on the situation. Sometimes same sex would couple but that is rare. Usually we have no idea until the time that we are banging a guy or a girl. **

**So I will say it again. Your pants off now, or I will use force. **Mark was solely tempted to say no but the look on her face said not to. He unbuttoned his pants still blushing furiously as Stalker waited to find her prize. When his zipper was almost down he hesitated, getting annoyed Stalker used her tail and claws to rip and tear his pants to shreds.

**Hey I need those to function normally. What am I going to do now. **But he was finally almost naked. She raised a claw **Hey wait a minute what if you accidentally miss and cut off my junk. **Amused hissing followed this rather absurd statement. **I never miss except for that one time in defensive training that all Zen have to go through. **

This caused him some anxiety but quickly got over it, he would never get undressed if left to his own devices. He was left wondering what he was supposed to do when he felt a breeze and realized that she had already cut of his undies leaving him exposed.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was small 4 inches. This was going to be interesting. **I told you that I was small in did you listen no. You reap what you…..** Her tail immediately shot out and before he could blink she had it positioned against his member. **Hey are you trying to kill me? **But instead of agony intense pleasure shot through every pore in his body. But it didn't feel like one was doing it.

**Little known facts of my kind before we get this party started. Our tails can be both a weapon or pleasure center. Depends on our mood I guess. What you are feeling is compared to a shock but with pleasure. Our tails can vibrate that is how we use our tails so fast. It is sort of hard to explain, but you get the picture I think. **

He was groaning and this caused some pre to leak out but she wasn't through yet. She wondered slightly what his dick would taste like and using her tail to pleasure him so he wouldn't freak out again, she opened her mouth and exposing her inner jaws but retracting them (another less known fact about her kind) she slowly lowered her head around his impossibly hard penis.

What Mark felt next was comparable to 50 women sucking him and using a vibrator for a tongue. It felt impossibly good and he still wasn't ready but when Stalker started using her jaws (retracted) to suck him off, he just about lost it. **What the fuck are you doing down there? **A jumbled response was his reply. **Can't talk busy!** He opened his eyes (when did he close his eyes) and the sight that greeted him was enough to spook him even though he knew she would never hurt him Stalker on her front and hind claws like cat sucking him off, well at least he knew where that analogy came from. It felt too good and because he was a virgin he felt it was about that time. ** I…. **but he erupted and a torrent of cum flew down her mouth startling the both of them to silence. When he stopped, she got off and looked at him cum still dripping.

**I can explain. **Her look was too comical and he started laughing hysterically. (an expression of surprise, interest and hurt) **What the fuck are you laughing about? You really are like us only we use some warning before we gush. It's the natural order of things. **

Mark was laughing so hard that tears were coming down. **Your expression is just too priceless. **Now a devilish glint appeared on her face and she grabbed him and lay as best she can on her back. **Ok Mr. He Knows Everything see what you make of me. Do with me as you will. **

Mark stared at her and noticed that she was wet from her pleasuring of him. But something that she had said brought him an idea. Her tail was considered a pleasure center maybe that meant that she would be ticklish there. He began rubbing her tail and sure enough this caused to her to squirm with pleasure. It seemed she failed to mention that it worked both ways. He dug in harder working his fingers really in there. She was hissing and clicking madly and her toes were scrunching and releasing a lot **Mark if you stop this now I will change my mind about killing you. Where were you all my life? **

She said some other things but those were unintelligible so he ignored them. Soon the moment that each of us dreads and loves occurred and Stalker was reaching her peak. But Mark wouldn't let her get away with it that easily. He wondered if aliens were indeed like humans then they could be fingered like anything in this world.

He slowly and hesitantly brought his fingers over to her burning slit. And she hissed violently which abruptly turned to a long drawn out hiss. (her version of a moan) He realized that his fingers were being drawn in, he tried frantically to remove them and bring it down to just fingers but that was slowly being drawn.

Stalker was in lust she was bucking violently almost like a seizure. Mark was being sucked in and he was starting to panic. He could feel her vaginal insides slowly drawing ever closer to her womb. Stalker was yelling something about seeing god. Finally Mark got his arm some purchase and slowly started to pull his way out. Stalker was in a sex coma. Her inner jaws revealed themselves and inched forward slowly to the maximum they could go. She was about ready to go.

Finally with one violent yank he ripped his arm free and congratulated himself in a job well done when Stalker hissed violently and piercingly her love juices in a wave spraying all over the walls, floor, and Mark. Mark more. She was still babbling and cumming hard. Mark cursed himself that he was actually pleasuring her while at the same time trying to get free.

Finally it ended with Mark drenched in her juices and Stalker stunned for a while. He wondered what she tasted like and licked hesitantly at his lips. Well that was strange, she tasted like cinnamon. Now that he can add to weird shit list.

Stalker was passed out from her violent orgasm and so making a decision to clean themselves up later, decided to sleep next to his beloved. He smiled down at her. In a weird way he can get used to a life with her. He wrapped his arm around her as he fell asleep.

**Well before you flame me saying this is nowhere being possible to do, I know that. In case you're confused, Stalker isn't human and she just had an entire 2 arms in her. I know that wasn't clear but that yeah that's what it was. I told you it would be worth the wait. Well I hope you liked the story. Next chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen

Chapter 7: The Queen

Mark awoke to someone holding him and realizing where he was and what they had done, he go up. He realized that Stalker in her sleep had wrapped a possessive tail around him and smiling slightly unwrapped himself gently from her and got up. He yawned and stretched working out the kinks from his neck. To his shock he noticed that his pants were whole and not slashed. He wondered vaguely if he had even gotten his pants shredded. He put them on after deciding that he wasn't going to be bit by them.

Then he noticed the result of their passion and grinned. She really was a virgin to have cum that much. Did I do all this? He heard and slightly startled he turned, noticing that Stalker was once again in the land of the living and functional.

Fraid so, my love but never fear, we all go a little overboard sometimes. It is part of what makes us who we are as a society. Though you aren't human, you have thoughts, opinions, and if that doesn't make you a decent mate, then I will eat my gun.

She stared at him as if he went crazy. Since when did you become a philosopher? He grinned as if winning some point that only he knew existed. Since I met you my dear. You allowed me to open up my member's only club to a public party where everyone can come in and join the fun. But I digress what is the plan today. We were left alone from your kind for longer than is normal.

She agreed with him there. They hadn't seen another Zen for two whole days and though that was a good thing, she couldn't help but wonder if MOTHER had some ulterior motive.

Making a decision that she hoped wouldn't get Mark killed, she decided that the only way to stop the hunt for them was to have Mark meet HER. She just hoped that in a fit of rage, SHE wouldn't kill her beloved. But she was known to take risks, so she decided to risk it.

Mark I want you to meet the QUEEN. She will adore you if she doesn't rip your head off. Mark rolled his eyes Thanks that makes me feel so much better. She hissed with amusement at his sarcasm. She vaguely wondered why he wasn't putting up a fight about meeting HER, but then again, he was known to be very easy to convince.

She knew where her hive was located from her so she decided to just lead Mark there. The advantages of being Zen was you can send messages by telepathy (mostly to the queen) from wherever it was that you happened to be.

MOTHER it's me your beloved daughter requesting permission to bring someone over there. Please have the rest of the hive on their best behavior as he is very important to me and I will disembowel anyone who so much as hurts him.

There was silence for a little while then You may enter but if I don't like him, he will be destroyed for corrupting you. Let that be a lesson to you for disobeying orders. But I digress, bring him at once.

With that the connection was broken and Stalker was left wondering if it would be a trap and she would end up getting Mark killed.

Mark, SHE is waiting for you. I hope to god that she won't kill you, but I have faith in the fact that she will hear you out before making a decision. Let us be off then.

For the next hour the two of them were silent as Mark followed the Stalker. For some reason, Mark found himself feeling outwardly and inwardly calm about potentially going to his death. He wondered if the fact was that he was with Stalker was any outward indicator that he was destined to be with her. He no longer felt any of the stress that had plagued him before he met Stalker.

Finally the floors began to change to the mucus substance that blanketed everything that her kind was known for. The air temperature also changed to a pleasantly warm climate.

Mark then knew that this was going to be it. He was drawing ever closer to an undeterminable future where even he did not know what the results would be. Stalker too was nervous but to her relief the path to the QUEEN was unhindered and they met no one coming or going.

Finally in the lobby so to speak, they stopped. Well here goes nothing, Mark stay close to me and please remember that this is our QUEEN. If you so much as touch her, or talk out of turn, I can't be responsible for what happens.

Mark nodded. He wouldn't dream of attacking anyone let alone the god-like Queen. Taking a deep calming breath both parties stepped through the "door" and found themselves in the Queen's chamber.

Mark gasped and immediately went to his knees; such was the honor of the presence in front of him. The Queen was large, and a bright golden color. Her sense of power and importance was immediately clear to him and he felt small compared to her. She stared at him looking amused but clearly taken aback by his sense of their customs. Oh I like this one, Stalker. For an outsider to our ways, he certainly accepts his place. Not that I am picky about customs here. (to Mark) You may rise human, I already decided not to attack but the strange feeling is I feel like I know you from somewhere. (to Stalker) Why is it that I, the former Number 6 that was held in captivity and escaped to lead this life of the Zen feel like I know this human?

Stalker shrugged, immensely grateful that SHE was not going to attack. Mark in the meantime was having the same sense of deja vu that the Queen was having. He couldn't place it but something about the coloring looked incredibly familiar.

What is your name human? Mark immediately and hastily complied. Mark mam The queen's jaw dropped in shock and she gave a startled hiss. Immediately and suddenly thousands upon thousands of Zen surrounded Mark and Stalker. Angry hissing could be heard and Mark soon wondered if he was to be killed after all.

DON'T YOU FUCKEN DARE HARM HIM! I WAS SHOCKED. THERE WILL BE ORDER. But this thought did not come from Stalker. It came from the Queen. Mark? The same Mark who fell in love with my beloved Stride? The same Mark who helped her? That Mark.

Mark was unable to move, he had come close to being murdered, very close and all he could say was, Yes, how did you know? The Queen then let out a happy hiss Because young one, I am Stride's mother.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

The music cue will seriously help you during the scene. Go to youtube and look it up for maximum effect.

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

Mark stared at the Queen dumbstruck. How was it possible that He met his first true love's mother? She had never mentioned that she had a mother. They seemed to communicate by feeling at the time and she had never seemed the rebellious type.

Noticing that he was confused she gave a amused hiss and Mark realized that everyone's eyes more or less were on him. Zenos or in this case Zen didn't have eyes and alot of the time they went by sense of sight rather then real vision. The drones pretty much gave up any sort of attack happening from Mark's end and adopted "relaxed" stances. The brave ones ventured to sit to Mark seeing as how he was now part of the family so to speak.

Yes, I knew of you but the vision that occurs during one of our own's death does not reveal everything and I didn't see you but I heard her use your name as all of us did. I knew you loved her and if I had known that you were on this derelict ship I would have welcomed you gracefully to it, but if I had you probably wouldn't have met my wayward daughter.

Mark stared at Stalker. Are you really her daughter or is that an alien thingThis time there was hissing from everywhere and some aliens fell onto the floor hissing and looking like they were barely able to function. Stalker was the only one that seemed to be normal but she was hissing. I guess you can say that but I am more compared to pain in the ass then daughter, I am the favorite though.

At this, several Zen began beating at her (gently) with their tails.

Mark didn't know that there was a playful side to these creatures. They always seemed so aggressive but he guessed that his kind always misunderstood the creatres they called Xenomorph. He wondered what else they were hiding.

(Bad Girl's theme from No More Heroes plays during this)

(Elsewhere)

"Captain, we are picking up aa strange object on the scanner. It appears to be a derelict ship of some sort." The captain sighed. He hated being caught up in what that weirdo hated, but he had his hands full. He had been threatened and he finally had to go just to get rid of his bitching. His recruit so to speak went on.

"The councilor of that strange god camp wanted us to check up on the subject known as Mark Camen. He seemed to really detest him for sleeping with the Aliens and we are to take him out if he is still there. Personally I don't care what the fuck people with creatures that are obviously smart enough to give consent, but we have our orders."

(Even further then that)

A huge ship floated endlessly in space. The Yautja aboard stared at his controls. He was different from your average predators. For one he was faster and his invisibility could beat any on the planet. He wanted to destroy his enemies, the Xenomorphs and today he was going to do it, along with anyone who got in his way. He had a weapon that will destroy and annihilate for good anyone who dared oppose him. It also helped to be blessed with psychic powers.


	9. Chapter 9: History Repeats Itself

Chapter 9: History repeats itself

Mark got up and faced his beloved. So we still need to find a way to get off this ship and if possible get the humans to support us. but I would rather be here with you then with my kind.The queen suddenly hissed violently and her drones got up. Some, the younger ones were on Mark's lap and he had no idea what to do about that so he stroked her head. (for it was female) The young hatching gave a purr of contentment but when the queen hissed everyone (Mark included) sprung to their feet or claws in the case of the Zen. What can the Zen Hive do to help your highness.The queen hissed again

HUMANS HAVE INVADED OUR HOME Mark felt sick. Could it possibly be that humans were checking up on him to see if the aliens he had befriended had killed him? It was a longshot but he couldn't think of any other reason that they could be here. What can I do to help? I want to pay them back for killing Stride. At least these ones anyway.

The queen and Stalker stared at him in shock. Mark these are you kind, are you sure you want to turn your back on your own kind for killers of your kind?Mark sighed, he had been forced to make a choice that destroyed him inside. He had met Stalker and had a second chance at love.

I am positive. They will pay for they did to me and Stride. but the one good thing is I met Stalker and I will help defend the hive. Just these humans though will suffer.

Before anyone could move, the next moment happened so quickly that no one could have predicted it. Smoke bombs erupted into the room and Mark knew that they had snuck up on him. He went near where he thought Stalker was but instead of finding her comforting presense, he felt rough hands hands grab him roughly and suddenly he knew without a doubt that he was doomed.

"Mark Camen, why the fuck haven't you been killed by the aliens? They should have ripped you apart." Mark struggled against the hard vice-like grip that held him. "Well no matter, your in luck, since I am feeling generous, I will let you redeam yourself. Maybe you will have learned from the last time." Dread iced it's way up into Mark's heart. No way was he going to go through the act of losing another he loved.

(Shit, not this shit again) he thought frantically. (Please let it not be her, Please let it not be her)

Stalker bound and her tail tied down was lead into the area.

The final battle from Silent Hill 3 plays during this)

Mark was set down and handed an ax. He stared up at her, I can't, not youShe hissed at him in annoyance. If you don't, it will be much worse for me when they do it. I love you and I know...before she could finish her thought, a spear made of electriciy flew by Mark and struck deep into the soldier next to him, sending him deep into the wall. Blood pooled on the floor as he screamed in agony.

But that wasn't the worst part, as he hung there, the staff began to glow and slowly the man's skin began to peel away. Flesh started to melt and soon the internal oragans were soon exposed. They dropped down with a wet plop. The soldier was still alive and screamed as slowly his bones began to drop. His screaming still reverberated in the room and sent shivers down everyone's back.

(End song)

A figure appeared next to the bones and Mark gasped as he recognized it. Humans knew him as a Predator and the Zen called him Yuan. This one though looked completely different. For starters he was a completely different color. A very dark blood red that pierced the soul. Such a thing had never been heard of that everybody in the room was shocked and couldnt move as the abnormally colored Predator calmly strode up to Mark.

"I will give you three seconds to move youself from the horrible creatures that you are standing next to. I am feeling generous today so I will not kill you if you move yourself." The queen stared at Mark horrfied at the decsion that she had heard the Yuan use. Here a Predator was potentially sparing a human to get to her children. Will Mark betray them. She half hoped that he wouldn't but she didn't want him to die for her children.

(The Shadow of the Colossus Messenger from Behind theme plays)

Mark had never heard of a Predator willing to spare a human before. He must really hate the Zen to spare a helpless human. He stared at Stalker who had been a friend to start out with. She had rescued him when life had seemed pointless and then taught him to have more faith in her kind then he ever got from his own kind, and then he fell in love with her so soon after Stride's death. In truth he cared more toward an alien race then the humans that had sent him here to die. But if they hadn't sent him here to "Die" then he would have never met Stalker and had a shot of true happiness again.

He then looked at the Predator and making his descion shouted "No fucken way, they are my last true friends in this world." The Predator laughed a long gutteral laugh that sent shivers down even the Zen's backs. "So be it human. I gave you a chance to live. Don't you dare beg for your life. It won't happen."

Without waiting for the traditional battle ritual that his kind normally used, he quickly punched Mark causing him to fly straight toward the other side of the hall and everyone heard the _Pop_ of snaping bones as Mark slowly fell down. Oddly though, he could move when he should have been put out of commision. He didn't have time to think about it as already the Predator was beginning his next attack. The fucker was fast but he was too sure of his success and was very slightly a split second slow.

Mark rolled to the right barely dodging the attack and he felt the wind of the attack blow by him and he trembled to think if he had been slow by one second he would have been crushed. This Predator was fast even for the species and he wondered at where he got the strength and speed from. A sword was lying on the ground and he thanked whatever marine had dropped it. He didn't think about why a marine would bring a sword to kill him with. All he cared about was killing this ugly mother fucker!

Upon seeing the sword a glint came to the Predator's eye from. "You call that a sword, that is a mere toy. You may have dodged one attack but how do you propose to kill me. He then stared hard at the sword and his eyes glowed a yellow color. The blade bent in a loop and then shot toward Mark. The blade glinted and Mark was forced to drop it, causing it to revert to normal. What madness was this? No amount of psychic powers could truly bend an object toward a person?

He then noticed a nail sticking seemingly conveiently out of the wall. If he could impale the fucker ...maybe then he could kill this wierd creature that defied even its own kind's capablities. He then ran as fast as he could toward the predator, causing it to slightly wonder why. Hoping this would be enough to kill, he aimed a spinning double kick straight toward the Predator. Sheer desperation and the fact that he had surprise on his side caused the Predator to be driven backwards impaling himself on the sharp nail.

But the Predator's eyes mearly glinted. "Very well done human, but..." His arms shot out grabbing Mark painfully and yanking him towards him. The nail impaled the boy painfully in the middle and it was not a small nail. Mark yelled as the Predator dragged him terribly closer. Soon the nail was sticking out of his back and blood was forming on the floor. Then with strength that didn't compare to being weakened even slightly, the monster threw him to the right.

Mark screamed as one side of his stomach was ripped half-way open drenching the walls and causing blood to pump out in streaming gobs. He fell to the ground and even though he knew it was pointless he put hands to his side wincing at the pain. The Predator walked slowly forward yelling in pain. It seems the nail was weaking it. "So you have weakened me after all human." Yelling he ripped himself off tearing a huge chunk out of his own skin. Greenish blood pooled and he held his own hand to his stomach. "It appears to be a draw. I know when I am beat but know this human, I will heal. You won't. You can keep your precious bugs but know this, you won't survive with that big a wound. I will come back for them."

He then vanished and Mark knew that was another power that this one had. He winced in pain as blood formed under him as he was too severly weakened and suddenly he knew he was going to die. No don't say that you will be fine. Please you have got to be alright. You can't die now. We have healers. The Zen have healers. You can't fucken leave me.

Mark was going to speak but the pain of having half his side open hurt like hell and he couldn't even form words in his mind. Blood was continuing to spray and he failed to notice the main Marine walk over. Instead he settled for lying down but before he went he settled for laying a comforting hand on his beloved. Stalker realizing that he was in too much pain to speak laid her head on his stomach knowing that would calm him down about dying. Mark couldn't believe he was going to die after all this time but knowing that fate wanted him, settled for being with his beloved.

His eyes closed slowly as if on their own and then he was falling into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**This is the end of book 1 of my Tension Chronicles. I would like to thank those who read and supported me during this. **

Mark was swimming through a haze of darkness wondering why he wasn't dead. He felt blinding pain which was to be expected considering what that freak of nature did, but still he wondered why he wasn't dead.

**Mark you are probably wondering why you aren't dead. While there are perfectly logical reasons the simple reason the queen who's daughter you loved won't allow it. But Mark, this world needs you. The Predator you have just witnessed is going to eventually destroy the world as we know it.**

**You were chosen by Stride when she made that premonition all those years ago. Her kind can predict the future. Well there was something else to be played in your mind when the time came for you to hear it.**

**The red one who will "Kill" you, will do so because he believes you are a threat. He will make two mistakes, one giving you a choice, and two leaving ahead of time. He has gone ahead twisting the land and its creatures to fit his needs.**

**He came to the Ship where the Zen found you, where Stalker found you to eliminate the one who is going to be the most threat to him. When he saw you he figured you would step aside for him since he knew that Humans and Aliens "hate" one another.**

**Though you refused, you confirmed his plans that Stalker was indeed the one who is the most threat to him for he was giving a prophesy too. Beware the friend of aliens. Not knowing what it meant he attempted to drive you out in the open.**

**The first part, beware the one who has faced death has happened. This was the prophesy according to Stride in her last moments. She hid it away so that you can hear them now.**

**Mark, Mark please get the hell up, not after all this.**

Mark opened his eyes and was instantly pounced on. A very worried he did a double take there standing before him was not Stalker as he had originally thought but

**MOTHER what the fuck are you doing away from the hive. I thought gods were busy.**

Amused hissing was soon followed by this rather stupid announcement.

Mark got up strangely fuzzy when it came to what he had been dreaming. It danced out of his reach every time he attempted to think of it.

**So where is Stalker anyway?** The Queen seemed to grin, her inner jaws extracting a little. **She is running things in my place in my stead, there are some things that I need to tell you.**

Mark stared at the mother who's daughter was his first love. he had expected her to be angry about his daughter's death but instead she had said nothing.

As if reading his thoughts, the queen put a comforting claw on his shoulder.** I know dear, but like I said before, I do not blame you for her death however said it is. but if it makes you feel better, the only reason that I had my guards out for hostages so to speak is because I had no idea you would be on board.**

**Humans really are touchy when it comes to "bestiality" but love is love no matter where you find it. Anyway I have a favor to ask of you. Stride would have wanted this had she still been here but I would like to accompany you on your little journey.**

**If only I was younger I can actually help but, the hive here is too depressing So I will leave the next higher up. Any alone time that you need with Stalker I can understand, but Stride seemed to think there was something special about you and I wanted to experience that.** She then wrapped her tail around Mark and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Mark was speechless. He didn't mind his own personal Stride along with him for she looked alot like Stride just golden.

**Yes if you really want to, I would have to tell Stalker but I can't...**  
>The queen actually roared she was laughing hard. <strong>Who do you think approved it. But I digress the main Marine wanted to speak with you.<strong>

**He wanted to tell you about something but my age is catching up to me and I can't remember.**

**Oh you are such full of shit Mother, you know you just don't like him for wanting to Mark.**

Standing behind a slightly bemused MOTHER was Stalker.** I see that she has propositioned to come with us where ever that happens to be.**

"Actually if I can interrupt, I believe I have a destination that you all could go to.

Everyone except Stalker jumped violently for standing there was the main Marine. "Yes pardon the eavesdropping but if it is a destination you want, I believe we hadn't gotten around to your reward for driving off that abnormal predator.

Technology is great when you know how to do use it and the people in charge have built a completely unheard of success. The first all-new, space Amusement Park. It will have everything a normal one on earth has but take place in space.

Mark was dumbstruck he had never heard of such a thing. "How do we get in, I am broke as shit, and the Zen... wait a minute why aren't you carrying out your orders? If you think I will let you harm them..." But the Marine just grinned. "I know son but after seeing the way you refused to get out out of the way to protect these aliens or Zen as you call them, well I just have to say that it is obvious that you care for her and it is not just some perverted rape that most people get into things for.

Again Mark just stared, well was the biggest fuck you to orders he had ever seen. "So what will happen?" " I will stay here and watch over this hive with some supervision (MOTHER had looked like she got struck dumb) from your subjects.

Mark and the rest had a good laugh at her expression in the mean time.

**NO HUMAN HAS EVER VOLUNTEERED TO WATCH THE HIVE! But this actually gives me an excuse to travel. Mark tell him that I accept if he can handle supervision.**

Mark relayed the question to the Marine who grinned. "I kinda knew those would be the terms and I understand that there is some slight hostility towards me and the reason is, that god camp has been the support of the marines for a long time and he donates incredibly well. Other then he's completely and utterly obsessed with god even more so then usual fall down prey to god. take a shit prey to god, the list goes on."

I was hoping to leave immediately so what were you going to going to give Mark advance tickets to the amusement park as well as two friends. I guess that about covers the friend bit."

Oh Mark do be a dear and tell the Marine that his bodyguard and supervisor is here.

Mark stared at her for awhile then relayed the message and the Marine looking slightly worried turned around. In walked to two Zen. One was a dull black color and the other was a green color that pierced the eyes.

**Is this the human than?**The Marine jerked violently and grabbed his head. Instantly Mark and Stalker turned to him. "Are you Okay sir?"

"I heard, oh my god almighty, I heard her in my mind! Are you supposed to hear them.

The Green Zen gave an amused laugh, and got up to him.

**No little human but I can tell you are going to be very fun to be with.**

End of book 1


End file.
